


It's Been Three Weeks

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: AFTG Bingo - Andreil card [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blow Jobs, Horny Neil, M/M, NSFW, Needy Neil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Neil, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, top andrew, use of the word pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: After a three week long mission, Andrew can finally go home to his husband.(Bingo Prompt - Good to be Alive Sex)





	It's Been Three Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> incest supports, don't interact

  
Neil stopped pacing, and went to sit down. Andrew was meant to be home twenty minutes ago from his latest mission, and he usually wasn't late.

He picked at his nails and then huffed. Andrew had been gone for a few weeks, and Neil missed him. Badly. He heard the lock turn in the door, and he shot to his feet. "Andrew?"  
  
Andrew didn't reply, simply slipping inside and closing the door behind him. He had a few big red bruises on the back of his neck, but besides that he looked alright. No worse than he had looked a few weeks ago when he left.  
  
Neil stopped within arms reach of him. "Drew? Are you okay?"  
  
"Mmh. I'm fine," he checked his watch, squinting to look at it. "It's late, you should be in bed. Or have I been gone so long that humans now do not require sleep anymore?"  
  
Neil rolled his eyes and then stepped closer. "Yes or no?"  
  
"Not yet. I'm cold. _Brr_ ."  
  
Andrew rubbed his arms and stepped past Neil, shivering. "Do you have a hoodie nearby?"  
  
Neil nodded and went to get him one, grabbing a fleece from the hot press. "Here."  
  
Andrew pulled off his button up shirt which, in the light of the sitting room was visibly drenched with water. He stretched out and smoothed and hand down his frigid stomach before pulling on the warm fleece, shuddering at the feeling. "Perfect."  
  
Neil laughed softly. "How was your mission, babe?"  
  
"Good. I got dunked in a shark tank, by the end of it, as you can see." Andrew plopped down onto the couch and rolled up his pant leg, which Neil now noticed was tattered up. On his leg were the faint outlines of bite marks. "I managed to fight it off before things got got serious though."  
  
"A fucking _shark tank?_ Really?" Neil smoothed his hands over his husband's chest, sitting down and then inspecting the bite marks.  
  
Andrew leaned back against the couch and allowed Neil to unzip his fleece to check for marks, and he hummed. "Yeah. God knows the people we're sent after aren't original..."  
  
Neil huffed, unbuckling his belt and taking his torn pants off. "I bought you these for your birthday, dammit."  
  
Andrew sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Tell the shark that, babe."  
  
Neil dropped a kiss to his chest. "You could have fucking died."  
  
"I _could_ have. But there's a risk of dying every day of the week, Josten..."  
  
Neil frowned. "If you die, I'll kill you."  
  
"If I die, I'll kill you too."  
  
Neil snorted. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
"If you must."

 _That's a yes._  
  
Neil leaned up and kissed him soundly, if a little eager. He hadn't seen him in ages, after all. Andrew grinned into the kiss, hands hovering over Neil's shoulders. "Eager beaver..."  
  
"Yeah? Then kiss me back!"  
  
Andrew closed his eyes and kissed back, widening his legs ever so slightly.  
  
Neil moved to straddle him, throwing his leg over the man's lap and deepening the kiss. Andrew let out a slight groan, and his hands dangled in the air near Neil's hips. "Yes, or-"  
  
Andrew was cut off when Neil groaned and grabbed his hands, putting them on his hips. "Yes."  
  
Andrew's thumbs hooked in Neil's sweats, his hips rolled up against them too. "Oh, good."  
  
Neil ran his teeth along his neck, biting down gently. "Missed you so much..."  
  
"I missed you too, Neil... I missed you..." Andrew's hands discretely slipped under Neil's shirt, holding his warm skin under them.  
  
God, had he so missed this.  
  
Neil pushed his hips down, before shoving his pants down roughly. Andrew cupped Neil's ass through the boxers, moaning softly. "Wow, you _are_ fucking eager."  
  
"Three weeks, Andrew." Neil kissed him again, harder than before.  
  
Andrew's hands fiddled around Neil's body, out of practice, as if discovering him for the first time. The brunette's incessant rocking had Andrew making low low noises to himself. He lifted Neil up to let him tug his pants fully off, and his hands went straight back to the boy's ass.  
  
The crotch of Neil's orange boxers began to go darker with a stain and Andrew smirked, his hand now drifting there. Neil's breath hitched, and he let his head back in a long drawn out moan.  
  
Andrew rocked his hips up, the tip of his bulge pushing hard against where Neil's stain was, it pushed hard against Neil's pussy. The boy grabbed onto Andrew's neck, pushing himself down. "Three weeks, Neil, and not one day did you consider masturbation?"  
  
Both of them had known that waiting, that building up the tension, would feel better.  
  
"Yes or no?"  
  
Neil nodded, frantically. Andrew tugged his boxers down, his erection slapping loudly against his stomach. Neil didn't waste time, and took it in his hands, working it over as he straddled Andrew's thigh. He dragged up and down his cock, desperate, before his hand came to a stop at the base, resting on the light hair that surrounded it. "Is that good?"  
  
Andrew looked down to his cock, then to his husband. He pushed his hips up, his length throbbing. He cupped Neil with his hand, fingers teasing against the fabric of the boxers. "Go get a condom, babe."  
  
Neil leaned down and kissed him roughly, giving his cock a squeeze before moving off of him to grab a condom, stooping to grab one from the cabinet drawer. His ass looked incredible in his boxers.  
  
Andrew pumped himself a few times before spreading his legs even further, the bare underside of his thighs against the couch. "You're gorgeous."  
  
Neil turned to grin at him, before coming back over, opening the condom wrapper quickly and dropping to his knees between Andrew's legs. "Yeah?"  
  
He rolled the condom onto his cock, stroking a couple of times before pressing his lips to the tip, sucking once and pulling back. He seemed intent to tease Andrew.  "Oh, you're going to make me come before you even take a seat? What an interesting play.”  
  
Neil snorted and then got up to straddle him again. "What, are you complaining?"  
  
"I'm just telling you to hurry, because it's _been. Three. Weeks._ "  
  
Andrew's cock brushed up against the dip between Neil's cheeks, the tip just about pressing awkwardly at the small of his back at the angle the boy was straddling him. The blonde held him by the hips, smoothing his thumbs across his perfect, perfect skin, edging him down ever so slowly.  
  
Neil took his hand, pushing it between his legs. "You think I don't know that?"  
  
He was soaking, begging for a cock to sit on, and he pushed his hips back to grab Andrews cock again, pushing it against himself to push down onto it.  
  
Andrew tugged down Neil's boxers just enough for his tip to poke at his hole, curiously.  
  
"I'd hope you do," he groaned, kneading Neil's wet crotch in his other hand. "Otherwise, I'd just come and get this over with, wouldn't I? Wouldn't want my husband thinking I didn't treasure pretty ass- that I wasn't thinking about it every spare minute I had, and every spare minute I _didn't_ have."  
  
Neil braced himself on Andrew's shoulders, letting out a shuddery breath before shoving his boxers down. He had seemingly had enough of teasing and waiting, spreading his legs and sitting on Andrew's cock, sliding down until he bottomed out with a long groan.  
  
Andrew let Neil drop to the hilt, carefully. He used his hands to tease Neil's front now that he was steadying himself on Andrew's shoulders. His middle finger stroked the boy's clit, and he leaned in to kiss under his ribs. Teeth nipped at skin, just a little, and Andrew rolled his hips.  
  
Neil whimpered, then gasped, pushing himself down before starting to move. It had been weeks, and Neil was tighter and wetter than Andrew remembered when he had jerked off on his own.  
  
Andrew rolled his hips again, pushing in slowly for the sole purpose of easing his husband back into the feeling. His finger drifted down to Neil's pussy, teasing at the entrance. It was inches away from the hole his cock was now pushed into, and he grinned at how soaked the boy was.  
  
Neil's breathing hitched, and he keened against Andrew's neck, dragging his teeth there and making the man shudder. "S-So good, Drew, missed you so much..."  
  
"Yeah, you thought about me?"  
  
Andrew thrust in again, cock pushing as far as it could. He took a deep breath before grunting and pumping his cock in again with all his strength.  
  
Neil choked on air, nodded and putting a hand down to touch himself eagerly. "S-So much, Drew, wanted you _so bad_ ..."  
  
"Hands on me, Josten."  
  
Neil nodded and then moved his hands up to brace his hands on Andrew's chest, riding him faster than before. "Fuck- fuck, Andrew."  
  
He could feel Andrew's fingers slipping into his pussy, ever so slowly making him feel even more full than before. He felt absolutely stuffed.  
  
"A-Are you close?" Neil whimpered, leaning up to suck and nip at his ear lobe. "Wanna feel it, Drew, want you to fuck me..."  
  
"You wanna feel it, do you? God, I can't believe I left you all horny and alone." Andrew pumped his fingers faster, and thrust up with less intervals. "I could come."  
  
"I-I was so needy, Drew, but I wanted to wait for you..." Neil's thighs shook, and he shoved himself down eagerly. "Fuck, it feels so fucking good..."  
  
Andrew grunted. "Come on, come for me, I know you want to... we're nowhere near done, but I want you sensitive, I want you whining and throbbing and-"  
  
Neil cried out as his first orgasm hit him, shaking and falling against Andrew's chest, clenching around his cock as if his body was begging the man to come.  
  
Andrew thrust in again, stiffening, close. He lifted Neil up, and bent him over the couch, pounding into him. He held his come soaked fingers up to Neil's mouth.  
  
Neil sucked on them eagerly, shoving back even as he still shook from the aftershocks of his orgasm. He whimpered and slammed his hips back against Andrew's, tight and hot and perfect.  
  
Andrew wanted to come, but this was driven by a different desire. He wanted to make Neil feel the best he ever has. Not only because the boy waited three weeks to touch himself, but also...  
  
Well, Andrew was glad he could even see his husband again.  
  
He pounded into Neil's ass a good few more times, feeling around his oversensitive pussy as he did. Neil was almost sobbing around his fingers now, oversensitive to the point that he was nearing a second orgasm, teetering on the edge of it. He whimpered Andrew's name, choking slightly. "Gonna- gonna!"  
  
"Hold... hold... wait..."  
  
Neil did as he was told, obediently, but he whined needily. His thighs and pussy were a mess, his own wetness leaking down his legs. Andrew slammed in, and Neil felt him stiffen. He grabbed the back of Neil's neck, and he let out a pained gasp, and he released. "God, fuck- come for me, baby-!"  
  
Neil's thighs shook as he came again, unable to hold himself up and instead slumping into the couch, hips raised sluttily as he choked out praises. He was so tight around Andrew, he had no idea why he had even left in the first place. Andrew tightened his grip on his boyfriend before releasing, finally.

Neil was panting, viciously. “Oh… my… Drew, I love you _so much_ , I…”

“I don't- don't want to leave again,” grumbled Andrew as he pulled out, “I fucking love you to the-the moon and back…”

“I'm so happy you're safe…”

Andrew grinned at the euphoric noises that were being drawn out of Neil’s mouth. “And damn, looking at you… lord am I happy I'm alive.”


End file.
